


Sin in sweatpants

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Brace yourself Liam's chest is coming, Doctor!Liam, Horny!Zayn, Inspired by the author's actual phobia, Liam!29, Liam's chest, M/M, Multi, Prank Wars, Student!zayn, Turtle!phobia, Zayn!22, drooling Zayn, so much hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation wasn’t a red apple anymore, no it was Liam James Payne standing half naked in front of Zayn.</p><p>Featuring a drooling Zayn and a hot as Hell Leeyuum. </p><p>BRACE YOURSELF LIAM's CHEST IS COMING !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin in sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this... Shut up Liam ! And let us worship your chest and V-line. 
> 
> Can I get an Amen ?
> 
> Kudos and comment, please !

A soft knocking startled Liam from his sleepy state, he was about to take a well-deserved nap after a nightshift in the hospital but now he was wide awake heart beating fast from being woke so suddenly. The knocking resonated again sighing he stood up going to open his door. The sooner he would answer, the sooner he would be in bed deep in a nice sweet slumber.

A few minutes later, he was listening to his neighbor rumbling as he stared at him with frightened brown eyes. The least he could say was that he didn’t expect that.

“Can you help me, mate? I have a turtle phobia and my friend thought it would be a fun prank to put pictures of them all over my flat, I really can’t go in without throwing up or worse, so please can you help me remove them? I will pay you if you want, just get rid of them”

Liam stared dumbfounded at his neighbor and man-crush for almost a month now, since he moved in the building to be exact. The brunet shifted uncomfortably on feet waiting for Liam’s reply, he kind of felt awkward under the lad’s intense gaze.

A cold breeze blew in the hallway making him shiver seeing as he was only wearing a sweatpants and his god-like-neighbor was fully clothed to face the raging snow storm outside. The brunet name was Zayn as Liam painfully learned days ago from a major shout in the said hallway from a short energetic lad, surely the guy behind the prank.

“So?”

Zayn low raspy voice broke Liam’s reverie, he smiled weakly eyes begging for help. Liam cleared his throat trying not to stare too much to the handsome man. He waited for a chance to actually talk to the brunet for days now. And just like that God remembered his existence and gave him the chance not only to talk to Zayn but to actually go in his flat.

“No problem”

The words left his mouth without even him realizing, Zayn smiled genuinely tongue pressing behind his front teeth. He looked relieved to say the least.

Liam stepped in the hallway locking his door and followed Zayn to his flat. He opened the door widely revealing an apartment full of said pictures and even stuffed turtles. Liam made a move to go in staring curiously at Zayn who was avoiding his flat at all cost, not even giving it a look.

“I am going in now, yeah?”

Zayn nodded still stubbornly staring at the wall, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Everybody made fun of his weird phobia, it actually wasn’t his fault at all. It was a simple childhood trauma that stuck once he grew up. He shuddered remembering the awful memory.

“Please, do it quickly”

Liam went in taking a moment to properly look at the flat. It was exactly like his but differently decorated, more homey and warm. There was a large unfinished painting in front of the living room bay window and some can spray in the corner, which explained why Zayn had paint in his hair sometimes.

He began removing the numerous pictures first and then proceeded to get the stuffed animals. The largest one was on the couch staring at him with big black eyes. Surely if Zayn came in, he would freak out. It was indeed a strange phobia but he couldn’t judge since he had a spoon phobia when he was younger.

He took a large trash green bag from the kitchen and stuffed everything inside. He heard Zayn in the hallway calling him and asking if every was done.

“yeah, come in”

Zayn peaked inside sighing relieved that his flat was back to normal. Louis would pay for his damn prank sooner or later, the lad had some bizarre sense of humor.

“Thank you, is twenty enough? I don’t have more on me”

Zayn took out his wallet seeking some cash. Liam grinned putting down the trash bag, it was his chance to make a move.

“You can repay me by going out with me sometimes soon. A dinner, maybe?”

Zayn looked up at his neighbor frowning and wondering if the offer actually meant what he thought it meant. He stared at Liam finally realizing that the lad was actually shirtless in the middle of his living room acting casual and flirting with him? 

His eyes traveled down his toned chest following a hairy path down his abs to the sweatpants border, it was way too low on his waist revealing a delicious V-line. One could even see his dark pubic hair, Zayn sighed mentally at the lustful show Liam was unconsciously putting.

“A date?”

His voice wavered a bit throat dry with countless fantasies rushing down his mind and wakening a certain part on his south anatomy. The lad was fit and looked like [sin in sweatpants](http://danaidedana.tumblr.com/post/140266241187/why-is-he-always-showing-his-pubic-hair-here-i), how could that even be possible?

“If you want it to be then yes”

Liam smiled with crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes. It was the most endearing thing Zayn ever saw, there was so much candidness in his eyes contrasting abruptly with the flirty behavior. Temptation wasn’t a red apple anymore, no it was Liam James Payne standing half naked in front of Zayn.

“Did I assume wrong? I mean you’re gay, aren’t you?”

Liam frowned taking Zayn’s unresponsive state for a no. He was sure that the lad was at least bi, he even saw some guys leave his flat late in the night for the traditional walk of shame.

“Bi actually, and yes a date would be great”

Zayn cleared his throat trying his best to focus on Liam’s eyes and not his chest or his strong tattoed arms that could lift him up while… No! Not going there. He pictured his old annoying professor naked to calm down his urgent desire to pin down Liam and have his wicked way.

“Tonight?”

Liam smiled taking the opportunity, again he waited way too long for this. He scratched nervously neck and caught Zayn’s hungry eyes on his tattooed bicep. Maybe he wasn’t the only one interested then.

“At eight o’clock, yeah? I am busy ‘till then”

Liam nodded sleep all forgotten in favor of planning the date, he was impatient for the night to come. Zayn would end up in his bed one way or another.  

 **_The end_**     

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts/ requests for on going stories here is my ;
> 
> Twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comment, please !
> 
> The turtle phobia is actually mine and is indeed caused by a childhood trauma.


End file.
